1. Field of the Invention
Fishhooks in common use, especially those designed for lures, are made up of a plurality of hooks (normally three) formed into an anchor, what is called, triplehooks. This type of fishhook has not only a plurality of hooks joined together but also a connecting ring formed at its top end.
The present invention relates to a fishhook primarily for use with a lure, as mentioned above, in which a plurality of hooks are joined together into the form of anchor and a connecting ring is formed at its top end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional triplehooks have been provided in such a way, as shown in FIG. 9, that a long-size hook A having tip bends at both ends is molded so as to be folded into two, and the portion of a connecting ring B is formed at its intermediate portion, and further another hook C is soldered to the processed hook A. The hook A is folding-molded so that its tip bends form an angle of 120 degrees in plane, while the hook B is soldered so as to be centered between the tip bends that form the angle of 240 degrees.
The conventional triplehooks have required troublesome machining processes that, with two types of hooks prepared, hook A must be folding-molded into a special angle and hook C must be soldered fixed at a special angle. Moreover, connecting ring B to be provided in the fishhook is formed by folding the hook A, resulting in a decentered positioning of the whole including fishhook C, while the shank of the hook C is protruding sideways from the connecting ring in terms of plane. As a consequence, when the fishhook is connected to a lure D as shown in FIG. 10, water resistance becomes so great that the movement of the fishhook itself becomes unstable, which is added to by unbalance of its weight, thus resulting in a possibility that a target may be miscatched.